Bets and Lovehearts
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about a bet and little candy lovehearts. A CarWash story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Bets and lovehearts.

It was a boring summers day and Ryan was as usual doing nothing useful, well that wasn't completely true as him, Eric and Calleigh was at a crime scene and Ryan was watching Calleigh more than he was watching the crime scene. At the moment she was bet over a bloody shoe print she was photographing. She was aware he was watching her, but then again he always did that so she didn't think of it.

Ryan's thoughts got interrupted by Eric saying: Would you mind keeping your mind at the task in hand.

"Uhm sorry" he said and picked up a piece of evidence in front of him as Calleigh smiled to her self. Ryan was in love with her, that much she knew, but the petite blonde would never consider to go out with him as she didn't feel the same way and he was also to young for her.

As she was done she said: I'll go back to the lab to take a closer look at these photos see you later.

"Ok" said the two guys and continued on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab Eric and Ryan was in DNA when Natalia entered and said: Hey guys, have you seen the new movie yet?

"No, but I think I know who Ryan wanna see it with" said Eric with a chuckle.

"Really who?" asked the brunette curiously.

"Calleigh, but there is absolutely no way she will date him" said Eric.

"Shut up, you don't know that, she might say yes if I asked her" said Ryan.

"She wouldn't" said Eric.

"She might, I'm not that bad a guy right Nat" said Ryan and looked hopefully at her.

"No, but you are still way outta her league" said Natalia honest.

"I'm telling you both that she would go out with me" he said.

"Care to bet on that" said Eric.

"What's the stake" said Ryan.

"I bet my paycheck she won't go out with you, but me" said Eric with a grin.

"You don't even like her that way, not fair" Ryan protested.

"Afraid of competition" said Eric amused.

"No, have it your way, but I must warn you by the end of this month Calleigh and I will be a couple, if not I'll was the whole lab with a toothbrush" he said.

"That I will pay good money to see" said Horatio with s chuckle behind him.

"You want in on the bet H" said Eric.

"Sure why not" said Horatio and smiled at him.

"Ok, wish me luck" said Ryan as he was about to head over to try his luck with Calleigh.

"Good luck Ryan" they all said before they all burst into laughter while he walked over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh" said Ryan as he nervously entered her firearms.

"Hey babe, what can I do for you" she said as she looked up from the papers and flashed him a smile.

"Uhm I was wondering are you doing anything tonight?" he asked boldly.

"No, why?" she replied a bit amused by his nervousness.

"I was wondering if you uhm never mind" he said and looked down.

"You were wondering if?" the older woman asked curiously.

"If you kinda uhm wanted to go out with me" he said shyly.

"Sure why not, so where are going" she said.

"I dunno, where do you prefer to go?" he asked.

"Uhm maybe a movie and then go out to eat or eat before it, why don't you surprise me, just let me know when and where to meet you" she said and smiled at him.

"Will do" he said excitedly and left to fix the arrangements.

"Why would you do that, date him?" she heard Natalia ask.

"Why not" said Calleigh.

"Do you even like him, I mean like he likes you or else it would be leading him on" said Natalia.

"I dunno yet" sad Calleigh.

"Just don't hurt him ok, he's a really great guy" said Natalia.

"Hang on do you like him?" asked Calleigh confused.

"Nah, don't like that anyways" said Natalia and left Calleigh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh had been out on a crime scene, but when she came back she found a note on her desk along with one of them candy lovehearts. She smiled to her self as she read, meet me at the movie at 6, well eat after. Ryan. The inscription on the loveheart said: Call me.

Calleigh dialed his number, he quickly picked up and said: Hey.

"Hey babe, I got your note and it sounds good" she said.

"Good, see you later then" he said.

That Calleigh called Ryan babe was really nothing new, she didn't really knew why she did it though, it had just started one day and just kept going, but neither of them put to much into it, it was just kind of a funny nickname.

Just as Calleigh were speculating over this she heard Eric say: Cal you got a moment?

"Yeah, sure what do you need?" she asked and smiled at him, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"I was wondering are you bizzy tonight as I wanted to ask you out" said Eric boldly.

"I am yes" she said not wanting to share her plans.

"What about tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Uhm, I don't think that would be a good idea" she said honest.

"Oh come on we spent the night together before" he said.

"That was ages ago and besides you were on the coach, I really don't wanna do anything with you as it can wreck what we have" said Calleigh.

"And that is?" he asked.

"The best of friends, you know I trust you with my life, but I just don't.." she said.

"Trust me with your heart" said Eric a bit disappointed.

"Dunno, it's just hearts can easily break" she said honest.

"Just like this one thanks a lot Calleigh" he said, took the little candy hear and broke it into two and stamped on it.

"Eric, how could you, just get the hell out" she said hurt looking at what was left of the tiny heart.

He let out a huff and left her, how could she dismiss him so easily and not dismiss Ryan as he suspected she had plans with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little after 6 and Calleigh and Ryan was sitting at the movies, his eyes was more on her than the big screen though, hers were on the screen as she was watching James Bond.

Ryan let his hand gently rest on top of her, but she withdraw fastly as she startled, before she looked over at Ryan he looked down like a child that had behaved badly.

Calleigh gave him a little smile to tell him he didn't do anything wrong and he smiled back.

She gently let her hand rest on his thigh and his was on top of hers.

Ryan felt so extremely happy, he was with the girl he loved and she seemed to like him to, that was something that didn't happened a lot to him.

As the movie ended she bent over and for some reason gave him the softest peck on the check, which made him blush shyly.

"So where are we going now babe" she said as they walked out of the movies and he tried to put an arm around her waist, but she backed of and said: Not yet, to early.

He nodded as he pointed towards her favorite restaurant and she let out an excited scream as she asked: How did you know?

"Done some checking" he said and smiled at her.

"You're the best" she said and smiled back as they walked over to the restaurant.

A few steps behind them Eric was watching, he did not like where this was headed at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at work Calleigh was happily humming as she was looking though her case files.

The night before had been just wonderful, she and Ryan had ended up talking though the whole meal and afterwards they had been walking along the beach before he had walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

Calleigh felt so much happier than she had felt in the longest time, she got interrupting in the thinking about the night before by Ryan saying: I got something for you?

"You do, what" she asked excitedly.

"Hold out your hand" he said.

She did that and he put a candy heart in it before he closed it and said: Don't open it before I have left ok, got a crime scene, talk to you later.

Calleigh opened her hand and read groovy chick which made her laugh before she heard Eric say: Another candy heart.

"Yeah and this one you are not breaking, if you got anymore insults you may as well leave" she said.

"No, no, not at all, was just wondering since you were bizzy last night, maybe you are free tonight" he said and smiled hopefully at her.

"Why?" she asked letting her hand hold tighter around the loveheart.

"Wondering if you wanna do anything with me as friends of course" he said.

"Can I think about it" she said.

"Of course, you know where to find me" he said and left as she heard Horatio ask: Is he giving you a hard time?

"Not more than I can handle" she said and looked at the loveheart again.

"What you got there?" he asked curiously.

She showed him and said: From a guy that really likes me, but please don't tell.

"Cute and I won't, now if I were you I would give this guy one back" he said and smiled at her.

"Thank and I will just gotto buy some candy hearts first, would you mind and awful lot if I was gone just for a second to buy them" she said hopefully.

"Ok I guess, but I want you back as son as possible" he said in a firm tone.

"Of course" she said and left while he jut shook his head thinking "Lovehearts".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Calleigh saw Ryan later that day she dropped a loveheart down in his hand and said: That's what I think you are.

He looked at it and it said "hunk" before she smiled widely at her and gave her a soft peck on the check.

"Calleigh, in public" he said as he blushed.

"Uh huh, I wanna show my love to the world" she said and smiled brightly.

"You love me" he said surprised.

"Think so, wanna make out?" she asked.

"Here in the lab in the broad day light" he said shocked.

"Not here, locker room, come on, I wanna kiss you real bad" she said and practically dragged him in there and started to kiss him roughly as he pulled him closer.

"Uhm Calleigh not that I don't like this, but slow down" he said as she was at the moment all over him.

"But I want you" she said and kept going when she heard Eric say: You don't want to be with me cause of him, in that case there is something you should know.

"What" said Calleigh calming her self down a little.

"He's only taking you out and such because of a bet" said Eric with a satisfied grin.

"What and I thought you liked me, say this isn't true" said Calleigh shocked.

"I do, really I do and I can't" he said looking angrily at Eric.

"You played me, how could you do that" she said in disbelief.

"I never did that, I was honest the whole time" he said.

"No, you played me" she said.

"So now you wanna date me" said Eric.

"No, never, you know Ryan I though, I though, just stay away from me" she said and stormed out.

"You had to ruin it didn't you, you are sucha jerk" said Ryan and stormed out to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning at the crime lab she found another candy heart on her desk that said: I'm sorry.

She looked at it and silent tears started to fall, how could he do that, bet on her like that, she was not a price, she was a person with feelings and she had let her self fall for it. What was worse was that now she knew about both Eric and Ryan's bet that now was annulled as she had came down hard on them both for it, but it didn't help that she now she felt used, hurt and used.

"Yeah he handed me a loveheart and you know what it said be mine" she heard Natalia say to Valera from the DNA.

"Hold the phone Horatio gave you that" said Valera.

"Uh huh" said Natalia.

"What are you gonna say?" asked Valera.

"I already told him yes, I kinda always like him" said Natalia.

Calleigh sighed, what had the world come to, bets and lovehearts, she looked at the opened pack with them on the desk, picked what she needed and went to find Ryan. She found him in the locker room and said: Got a moment.

"I do" he said.

"I gotto say this with lovehearts or I can't at all, let's start with this one" she said and handed him one that said oh boy, followed by first love, real love, I love you, be mine.

"So you are in other words saying oh boy cause it's hard for you, that I was your first real love and that you want me to be yours" he said.

"Uh huh kinda, I'm willing to look pass the bet as I think you like me, you do don't you?" she asked.

"Hang on" he said found a pack of lovehearts and gave her, my love, I surrender, I love you.

She then gave him, pamper me, cuddle me, will you, which was replied with her giving her take it easy and a smile.

"I really love you" she said.

"I know and I you" he said and kissed her gently before he shyly asked: Will you be my girl.

"Yeah I do, really I do" she said and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew exactly why but after that it was a lot of Loveheart messages going around at the lab and on Calleigh and Ryan's one year anniversary he gave her one that said: Marry me.

She simply replied yes and when her brothers asked how he managed to win her she simply said: He won me lovehearts, then messing it up with a bet, then apologizing and said he love me with lovehearts and I'm glad he did because I never loved anyone as much as I love him.


End file.
